Finally Notice
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Drake finally notices how much Josh has changed and finally gets around to admitting his feelings to himself and Josh.


Authors note: It's the josh from the movie merry christmas Drake and Josh and Drake is, Well he's Drake. Juat a nice happy smut-tacular Josh/Drake slasher that takes place a few days after their christmas adventure. Enjoy. ^.^

Warning: Uh, if you haven't figured it's a guyxguy fic go get your brain checked, but those who that are excited about it carry on.

Disclaimer: No I don't own this ,not the show, not Josh Peck or Drake Bell. Maybe someday ( Gives evil smile.) There's always human trafficing and the black market. Muwahahahaha...O.e *twitch*

Title: Finally Noticed

God he didn't want to get up, his adaventure to jail and the whole presents to the kids thing wiped him out. Sure it felt good to do something nice, but he wanted everything to just settle down. It had been two days from his and Josh's advrnture and it's still snowing ,ahh. It was just to early for him, he needed beauty sleep or he would look like crap for his next show later tonight. I f he looked like crap millions of girls would shun him and not bother to take a second look.

It felt like hours that he tried to catch the elusive z's of sleep but found his ears had trained on to the small grunts and exhales of breath as Josh went through his morning work out.

Getting fed up with listening to the breathy noises Drake slid around to the foot of the bed over looking the room from the loft to secretly watch his brother work out.

He couldn't let the magic loving dork know he was awake or he would stop and put everything away. The reason being that Josh only worked out in the mornings since the potato launcher accident that crushed his foot, dubbing it safe to use the weight equipment when he, Drake was asleep and couldn't cause bodily harm.

It looked like Josh had moved up on the weights as he was now lifting 45lb weights with his lunges in each of his hands while he finished the weighted stretches with arm curls making biceps bulge with the strain causing his eyes to lock on to the tanned arm.

He wasn't ashamed of it, Drake Parker was a very vane person and you had to have that somerhing special to ago along with the right looks. Now that he got to study his stepbrother he got a good view of how much the boy had changed from when they were younger. The chunky, innocent weenie had gone into a cocoon and emerged as a tall( Taller than him.) lean , toned hunk with the craziest hazel blue/green eyes he had ever seen and thanks tot the wonderful California sun the pigmented skin was now a healthy tan that put with his black hair;which he had grown out to a punk emo look that was kept straight, made him look like a gentle greek god with pouty lips. The change causing girls to take notice and he to have less time with his bestest buddy.

Not really paying attention tot the path his thoughts had just took his eyes refocused on the slim figure that except for silky black basketball shorts that hung just below angular hip and ended just below the knees with cotton black ankle socks that covered sensative feet Josh was bared to the room. Being pulled out of his observation he watched his early bird bro work with the 50lb medicine ball sending his brain blasting back to the past when they were in the dance competion and just like the med ball those strong hands grasped him and lifted,pivoted and swung him as if he was weightless. The harmless grope to his ass was he was manhandled earned enough credits for him to pass gym and bring him a bit closer to his smarter half.

" Hey Drake, I know your awake." Josh had felt the hot gaze of the chocolated eyed teen on him since he had started his lunges , getting a thrill as the eyes traveled up his new and improved body. He felt excitement hit as the other had finally noticed.

He didn't do all this just for himself. Drake was all about vanity and he knew Drake would never really see him till he was up to standards, which meant he had to be fit. Drake liked fit people and there was no chance if he didn't change, what he didn't know was that as he slimed down he would hit a growth and sky rocket past him to a whoping six feet.

The day he kissed Drake for the Oprah tickets was the day he saw a chance since he neither punched of pushed him away. He worked harder to get where he was now and the way his ladies man brotha was eatting him like eye candy he was doing a good job.

He didn't know what was going on with himself but he thought that maybe he was developing feelings for his beat friend/step brother fro a while now and today he just woke up and finally noticed. Josh was hott. He never thought the idea of Josh being hott was ever going to come from him but it did,Josh was hott. The self confession only made his boxers feel tight.

" I'm almost done if you want to come down." For once Josh felt smug in his surety of what was to come this day.

He didn't even notice he had gotten up and out of the bed till he was only few feet way from the other teen.

" Drake, hey man you okay?" Josh watched as the other locked on to his chest and stomach muscles.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't tear his chocolate orbs from the small salty drop of perspiration as it slid down the long column of neck to slide further as the drop slipped to the indent between pectoral muscles and slowly make its was down. Wanting to taste the salty bead on the almond tinted skin Drakes brain blacked out and the next thing he knew his tongue had collected the water and was following the trail back up a moan breaking his trance.

" Oh god Josh, I have no idea what's wrong with me. I-I'm so..."

He found himself canceled out as Josh's lips locked with his, A warm tongue slidding between slightly parted lips. Drake felt the warm muscle stroke his in to life as their tongues danced and tangled, bringing the movements in to an erotic routine as hands slid down his pale body to just stop above his ass. Strong elegant fingers slid under the elastic waistband so that they massaged his moaned in to the kiss pressing himself closer to the half naked body encircling his arms around the taller boys neck savoring the warmth radiating from the longer body.

At some point shorts and boxers met the floor and hands were traveling up a teal shirt to tease sensative nipples as mouth clashed against mouth, over and over tongues danced around each other in a playful duel. He needed air, his head way dizzy from the small teasing caresses that brought his body to full arousal. A hand traveled down his chest and ticklish stomach to brush against the pleasure seking organ between his legs.

" Nah , J-Josh!" It was wrong, he should make them stop, but god it felt good with those strong gentle hands stroking his needy body.

" Yes Drake." Josh had been waiting for this for forever now and he wasn't going to let the chestnut haired teen get off the hook that easy.

" Please Josh ,please." Drake felt even more stupid than usual for having trouble with Josh, It was just Josh for pete's sake.

" Please what Drake?" All he had to do was say it and Josh would do it.

" Nah, Josh please, help me." Not being able to put his want in to words for once, he grabbed a hand off his hip and pressed it to the erection between his legs.

" That's all you had to ask." Josh found hismself lost in the chocolate honey swirl that was Drake Parkers amazing eyes, his hands coming up to cup softly freckled cheeks. Letting his thump soothe the freckled skin as his eyes took in their fill of warm brown orbs as he layed a gentle kiss to the teasing plump pink ones before slidding to his knees so that he was directly in front of the musician's erect cock. softlt placeing his hand on curved hips Josh leaned forward and licked the twitching appendage making the boy attatched moan with need.

Having sympathy Josh sucked the length into his mouth , creating a tight vacuum around it and humming to add extra pleasure to the already stimulating sensations.

"Jah-ah..." Was all that he could get out as his penis disappeared in to his soon to be lovers mouth. This couldn't be Josh, Josh never masterbated or watched porn as far as he knew, so how the hell did his goofeystep brother know what he was doing; god he knew what he was doing.

He was so close to his release he was ready to scream as a very talented tongue swirled around his swollen head, lips wrapped firmly in place as the hot mouth massaged his keening shaft till he couldn't handle the exquisite torture any longer and let go to fall off the pleasure induced edge.

" Josh, Oh god, Josh, Josh i'm going to...JOSH!" It was all he could manage before he thrusted down the hot constricting throat to release his load.

Already knowing what was coming, Josh had no problen relaxing as the appendage slid down his throat and sprayed the hot liquid, which he easily swallowed. Getting up he helped the wobbly flushed teen lean against the cool metal that made up the loft ladder while he went to his bedside table to grab a small bottle of oil that he had saved just fro this day, if it ever came. Tired but curious Drake managed to catch sigth of the little bottle in the dark haired boys hand.

" What's that you got there." He had an idea, but didn't want to think about it.

" This , This is chocolate scented intimate oil." Josh smirked at Drakes shocked face.

Never really looking ata his step brother when he was naked, Drake got a great view of how big Josh was and Josh was big, bigger than him. Panicking he tucked himself further in to the bars of the ladder staring wide eyed at the cock pointing at him.

" Josh man, I don't think that's going to fit, can't I blow you off of something?"

" Drake, just turn around and stop thinking about it." Josh grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders turnning him so that he faced the bar and away from thw view of his erection.

" Idon't know about this , waht if we get caught?"

" We're fine, relax." Josh began to soothe drake by planting soft lingering kisses to the side of the pale neck, stopping to nip and suck ata the sensative parts he had learned were there by watching Drake necking with numerous girls and remembering the places the hickeys were the darkest. As Drake fell back in to the mood, no longer worrying about what was to happen Josh oiled his fingers and slowly maed his way in to the chestnuts enterance making him cry out and try to pull away.

" Shh relax, relax Drake." He wrappd his arms around the lean waist in front of him keeping the other in place as his fingers worked in and out of the tight hole. Kissing and nipping at the base of his lovers neck ;The brown eyed boy had relaxed enought to slip two digits in and out, scissoring and stretching the orifice to his satisfaction before turnning the beautiful boy back around. Oiling his aching need Josh picked up his lighter than air partner making drake grab the bars above his head as his legs wrapped around the slim lithe hips of the black haired teen as he pushed inside him, his legs locking at the ankles to embrace the boy tighter. Drake squeezed the bars for dear life as he adjusted to the invading length.

When Drake had loosened he gave a few experimental thrusts that earned him a few groans till he tilted the others hips just right and stabbed the secret nerve bundle in the other teen that sent him shrieking and propelling hid body so that arms few around the hazel eyed boys neck , sending them backwards onto the bed. Josh landed on his back, legs dangling over the edge while Drake ended up in a straddling position where his forehead landed on a warm muscular chest. Takig the time to catch his breath as his body sank down taking in the shaft further.

Placing hands on soft hips he thrusted up in to the body above him causing the teen on top to moan and tuck his head under the freshly shaved chin giving Josh a wiff of the lavender herbal essence shampoo he had clean his hair with the perivious night. Striking that spot in Drakes body that causes him to cry out, Josh continually stabbed the teens prostate making more noises escape the musicians throat as he slammed his own hips down to meet the thrusts halfway.

" Josh, Joshy, I can't.." Drake had to stop and catch his breath as his stamina gave out. He really needed to work out like Josh more.

Understanding, Josh wiggled till he was fully on the bed and flipped over so that Drake was on the bottom with his legs still secure around his waist. Chocolate swirl met hazel as what wash happening finally hit through Drakes lust fogged mind.

" Josh this. this is incest. We're brothers we..."

" Dude Drake, we're step brothers; as in not blood related. It's perfectly legal what we're doing." Being pulled in to those drowning rich dark eyes lips once again claimed lips as the two got lost in each others embrace once again till the need for air broke them apart.

" Anything else before we continue, Hm Drakey?" Josh smirked as he looked back down that the blushing teen making the freckles stand out.

" Yeah." Drake felt a smile of his own creep to his lips.

" What?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the crazy smile on the others face.

" Fuck me brotha." Drake purred as he buried his fingers through the silky thick black locks that was the taller teens hair as he drown in the blue green gaze that was all for him that the moment.

Without another word hips thrusted against each other. the quiet in the large room began to fill with moans and the sould of flesh hitting flesh as each boy worked their way to the peak of heady pleasure. Drake felt like he was going to explode as teh thrusts became faster and rougher, pounding into his sweet point over and over making him moan and cry out as his cock rubbed between their pressed bodiesthe friction diving him to hide his face in the crock of Josh's neck enjoying the smell of heated flesh and adidas after shave that he loved so much.

" Come on buddy, cum for me." Josh encouraged as he felt his own release come closer.

Not even a minute later Drake was raking his nails up the tanned back to fist his hands in now damp wavey locks hugging the boy closer as his release splashed between their bodies. The climax inevitably bringing Josh crashing from his peak, releasing his hot fluids in to the body beneath his. Gasping and panting they caught their breath , managing to collapes to the side of the smaller male and drag him so that red brown locks splayed across damp chest, cusioning the head as the figure snuggled and arm around his waist. Long fingers caressed the arm as the digit connected as many freckles as he could.

" Hey Josh?"

" Yeah Drake."

" Where the heck did you learn how to do that, Don't tell me Oprah, that lady did NOT teach you that."

" A good magician never reveals his secrets, go to sleep Drake."

To tired to even bug the answer out of teh nerd, he cuddled closer to the warm body and let sleep take him. A few hours later the two were startled awake by the door opening and a light beaming in to their eyes.

" .God." Two female voices said in together in surprise.

Painking, Drake tried to scramble off the bed. but only ended up hitting his head on teh nightstand.

" MOM,MEGAN!" He couldn't breathe as his throat closed up blocking any air from entering or leaving his lungs.

" Just wanted to tell you dinner is almost ready."

" We, I and Josh.." Chocolate orbs popped out of his head in stress.

" We know." Megan smirked.

" When did you figure it out?" Josh was curious how the cat got out of the bag so easily.

" Dance Competion!." The two said tin unison as they left. Josh could here them in the hall.

" Well, walter owes us twenty bucks."

" Oh, honey we owe him forty." The sound of their mom sighing had him smiling.

" What, Why?" Of course Megan would freak.

" He bet Josh would be on top, and we bet Drake."

" You ruin everything you BOOBS!." Megans voice carried as she left down the stairs.

Josh laughed as he turned to see Drake, whose jaw was about to hit the floor. Yup he was the last to finally notice.

AN: Hope you enjoyed reviews make me feel loved tell me what you thought.^.^ plz


End file.
